


Lance's Talent

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also dance, Everyone swoons, Gen, Lance can sing, Salvadorian Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team discovers Lance has a secret talent and swoon over him as a whole</p><p>(A collection of one shots, some of which may involve Klance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was always loud. 

Everyone had learned to deal with his volume. It was fine most days, but other days they yelled at him to shut up. Keith is the only one who actually threw things at him. 

But there were days where no one saw him. They never really gave it much thought. Nobody seemed to have much interest what he did with his free time. As far as they were concerned, he just slept in his room or lazed about in some room in the castle. 

Hunk was the first to discover Lance's "talent." 

It was purely by accident. He was on his way to the kitchen to get food when he heard a voice. Curious, he followed it, peering into the doorway to see who the voice belonged to.

It was Lance. 

His back was towards the door, so Hunk was able to look as long as he wanted. 

What he didn't expect was such an amazing singing voice. 

'...it might seem crazy what I'm about to say...sunshine she's here you can take a break...'

Hunk had found himself humming along, providing the backup instrumentals for Lance even if he couldn't hear them. 

'Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I'm- clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth' 

Lance started to dance, hands clapping in perfect time to how the song went. Hunk had to dodge in and out of the door to stay out of sight, but didn't leave. 

Hunk was amazed. He never knew Lance had chords like this. And his dancing wasn't too bad either. 

As Lance finished the last line, he laughed to himself before turning towards the door; nearly giving Hunk a heart attack.

Hunk hurried away from the door before he got caught by the singer. 

"Hey Hunk! Where you headin to man?" He asked, smile plastered on his face. 

"Oh, just the kitchen you know. Do you wanna come with?" 

"Why Hunk, you're inviting me to eat? Are you asking me on a date?" He asked in mock surprise, eyebrows raised. 

"Put those back down and no. I can just leave you here y'know." 

"Fine, fine." Lance replied, moving in time with the other paladin as they headed to dining room.

'I gotta tell Pidge about this. They're not gonna believe this!' Hunk thought to himself as they entered the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance get hit with the homesickness

"Oh, hey Pidge!" Hunk called to the small hacker as he saw them in the hall. 

"Oh, hey Hunk. How are you?" They asked, stopping their walk to give Hunk their full attention. 

"I'm pretty alright! What about..." Hunk stopped midway, ears picking up on a distant sound. 

"Uh, Hunk?" Pidge prodded, curious about Hunk's stopping of his question. 

"Pidge!" He chirped, startling the paladin, "you're not gonna believe this, follow me!" He said as he grabbed their arm, not giving them much choice as to be dragged. 

"Hunk, what are you-" 

"Shh!" Hunk shushed, stopping outside a room. 

"Pidge," he whispered "just listen." 

Pidge gave a small huff, but did as they were told. They were amazed by the voice they heard. Curious, they looked in and were floored by the voices owner. 

"That's Lance!" They quietly shouted, only to be shushed again by Hunk. 

"I know! I was surprised too, but he's amazing! Now listen!" He whispered to them, eyes looking in to watch. 

'...we keep this love in a photograph...we made these memories for ourselves..where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still...' 

Lance sighed, leaning his head back on his seat, eyes closed but his face a surprising somber. 

'So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone...wait for me to come home...' 

Pidge felt a twang in their heart, thinking to the their photo of them with their brother. They started to wonder if they were the only one who managed to bring a memento with them when they left.

'And if you hurt me, well that's ok, baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go...wait for me to come home..' 

Pidge felt the pocket holding their picture grow heavier. They remembered their brother, all the memories they shared, the little arguments, everything that seemed so small but what they missed the most. 

"Pidge? Are you okay..?" Hunk's voice broke through Pidge's flashbacks, figuring they must have looked like they were going to cry. 

"I'm fine. Shush.." They whispered back as they focused on Lance again. 

'Oh you can fit me, inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat where I should be, keep it deep within your soul..' 

'And if you hurt me, well that's ok, baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go...' 

'When I'm away. I will remember how you kissed me, under the lamppost back on sixth street. Hearing you whisper through the phone...wait for me to come home...' 

Lance took a deep breath, moving to hold his face in his hands. 

"Ah mama...padre..lo extraño..." He whispered, hiding his tears. 

Pidge was on the verge of tears themselves. 

"That was amazing.." They whispered in awe. 

"Yeah.." Hunk said as he moved in and gave the small paladin a hug. 

"Uh." 

"It's okay Pidge. I know you really miss your brother and dad. You can cry if you want." He said softly, squeezing Pidge tighter. 

Pidge sniffled, working their arms around Hunk before letting a few tears spill out. 

They stood there for a few minutes before breaking off, Pidge heading back to their room. Taking out their picture, they plopped themselves onto their bed, gazing at their brother before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hears from a pidgeon about a songbird in the castle

Shiro was walking back to his room as he ran into Pidge. 

"Oh, Pidge. How are you?" He asked. 

"Hey Shiro. I'm alright. Where are you going?" 

"Back to my room. I was on my way back from talking to Allura in the control room." 

"Oh." Pidge was about to say something else when Shiro suddenly raised a hand. 

"Do you hear that?" He asked. 

"Um..." They strained, listening for what Shiro heard, eyes lighting up in recognition. 

"Oh, that's Lance. You should really go listen for yourself. He's really something." Pidge told him before heading off and leaving Shiro. 

Curiosity nagging at him, Shiro followed the sound. Stopping at the door, he saw Lance sitting in a chair, eyes closed. 

'It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again..'

Shiro was surprised. He didn't know Lance could sing, least of all sound so sincere. He could feel the emotions in his voice, nearly walking in and talking to him about how he felt. He restrained himself, focusing on the song and the singer. 

'...now I see you in a better place. How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything we would you were standing there by my side, and now you're gonna be with me for the last ride. It's been a long day...' 

'First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong, and what's small turn to a friendship, a friendship turn to a bond, and that bond will never be broken and the love will never get lost...' 

Shiro's mind drifted to his crew; Pidge's brother and father. He had gotten to know them over the time they had spent preparing for the launch and on the way to Kerberos. When he thought about them, he can still remember their voices in perfect clarity, their faces. Dr. Holt had even talked about inviting Shiro for a meal at their home where he would have met his wife and daughter, even introducing their dog. 

He still felt terrible every time he saw Pidge. His reminder of how he couldn't take their dad or brother with him when he escaped, being sent to a camp be hadn't the faintest idea where it could be. 

'So let the light guide your way, yeah. Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take, will always lead you home...' 

"He's really good, isn't he?" 

Shiro jumped at the question, seeing Pidge besides them. 

"I was really surprised at first. But he's good. Maybe he's shy about so he does it in private.." Pidge wondered quietly as they listened to Lance finish. 

"Pidge, I-" 

"Shiro, walk!" Pidge whisper shouted, "Lance is walking towards the door.!" 

They both quickly walked a good few feet away from the door, pretending to be engrossed in a conversation as Lance left. 

Seeing that he was out of earshot, Pidge asked "So, what did you think?" 

"Huh?" 

"Lance's singing. He's really great. Hunk actually found out first, and he kinda dragged me to listen. I guess I'm happy he did. He's nice to listen to. I always stop to listen if I think he's singing." Pidge rambled. 

"Yeah. This was a surprise to me.." Shiro said. 

"Well, see you." Pidge said as they started to head back to their room. 

"Pidge wait." Shiro called, wrapping Pidge in a hug.

"Shiro??" 

"Pidge..I'm sorry." 

"What for?" 

"For....your brother and dad." He choked out. 

Pidge was silent. Admits the silence, there was a sniffle, small arms slowly working their way around the black paladin's torso. 

"It's okay..." 

"....do you want to talk about plans for finding them?" Shiro asked. 

"I...sure. Yeah." Pidge breathed. 

Letting go, Pidge led Shiro to their room, talking about their family and possibilities to where they could be until Allura came to call them for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if any of you ever feel like shooting me a hey or even a song suggestion for Lance to sing, send it to my blog data-roxass.tumblr.com !! Messages and comments are always welcome :3c


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura wants in on the paladin's secret

Allura had noticed something had occurred among the paladins. And at the center was Lance. 

Whenever he entered a room, the others would gather around the door. They'd stay and listen for a few minutes before quickly dispersing. She also noted that only Keith seemed to be absent. 

Curiosity eating at her, she confronted Hunk on his way from leaving his room. 

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked sternly. 

"Uhhh, what?" 

"You know what I mean. Why do you and the others gather around a door that Lance is in instead of going in?" 

"Oh!" Hunk exclaimed. "That! It's really something Allura. It's really something you've gotta listen to for yourself." 

Allura was about to ask what he meant when Pidge and Shiro walked by, Pidge calling out to Hunk.

"Hunk! He's doing it again!" Pidge called before heading further down the corridor. 

"Great timing. C'mon princess, you can see for yourself!" Hunk said, giddily following after the other two paladins. 

Allura watched him walk away for a bit before following after them. She found them crowded by a door a few doors around the corner. 

Before she could even get a word out, everyone turned and shushed her. Hunk waved over to her, and she joined him on his side of the door. 

"Lance doesn't know we know this." Hunk whispered. "We stay quiet so he doesn't hear us. But man princess, it's really something!" 

Allura leaned to peer into the door, seeing Lance sitting slightly hunched over. She didn't know what she was watching for, but then she heard him speak. 

'You fix your make-up, just so. Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful...try on every dress you own, you were fine in my eyes half an hour ago.' 

Allura was stunned. She never expected Lance to be a singer, much less such a gifted one from what she heard. It made her chest flutter a bit. 

'And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll be the one to let you know...out of all the girls, you're my one and only girl, ain't nobody in the world tonight..' 

'All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours, ain't nobody in the world but you and I. You and I...ain't nobody in the world..' 

The princess was floored by the emotion. She always knew Lance as overconfident, loud, boisterous, and overzealous. This was an entirely new side, she would have almost thought this was Lance's twin brother. She just couldn't believe the sentimentality of the voice she was hearing. 

'You stop the room when we walk in, spotlight's on everybody's staring. Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time...' 

Lance straightened himself a little, a small smile playing on his face, eyes melancholy.

'.....you keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting, you don't even have to try..' 

'Out of all the girls, you're my one and only girl. Ain't nobody in the world tonight...all of the stars they don't shine brighter than you are. Ain't nobody in the world tonight but you and I...you and I...you and I...nobody in the world tonight...ain't nobody in the world but you and I...' 

Allura found herself walking towards Lance, a light flush of red and tears daring to escape from the corners of her eyes. 

"Lance...that was so lovely.." She sniffled. "Why that song in particular?" 

Lance jumped, nearly falling to the floor by Allura's sudden appearance. He could feel his cheeks burning, eyes looking everywhere but her. 

"M-mierda, escuchaste?" He said, awkwardly laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Ah, I just...I miss my big sister. She loved that song so much, I always heard her singing it. I picked it up, and she'd cry when I sang it for her. Mi mama y mis hermanitas también. I miss my mom and little sisters too..that song just reminds me of them." 

He chuckled, eyes gazing down to the floor. 

"I wonder if they're okay...when I get home, my moms gonna yell at me so bad. '¿¡Olvido que tenía casa?! ¡Chingada madre hijo de puta!'" He laughed, tears almost leaking. "Then my big sis is gonna beat the shit out of me for sure with her chanclas or even a palo. And my little sisters aren't gonna talk to me again..but I don't care...as long as I'm home, that's all that matters.." 

"Lance..." Allura softly said, heart aching at his words. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." He muttered, thinking he had brought up memories of the princess's long gone father. 

"I'll go back. Buenas noches, good night." He quickly muttered, speeding off towards his room. 

The princess watched him leave, hand placed over her heart, a mix of sadness and understanding on her face.

'Perhaps I should go easier on him...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, please comment or you can message me at my blog data-roxass.tumblr.com ! I'll also be tracking the tag lance's talent, so if you want to, feel free to do fanart or fanfic of your own for this!
> 
> Edit: Song used in this chapter is You and I by John Legend


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally finds out what the others are up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance fans it's the moment you've all been waiting for

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what the others were doing. 

There were days were he'd see them walking together in a group, a light flush on their faces, talking about some song from what he heard. Sometimes even Allura was with them, same as the others. 

He finally managed to approach one of them to ask what it was they did that had them in such a mood. One of them being Pidge.

"Pidge, what's with you guys?" 

"Huh?" 

"You know, lately when I see you guys, you all seem to be talking about some song I've never heard of, and you've got these like, blushes on your face even if you're happy or sad. What's that about?" He asked, diving straight into the subject. 

"W-what? Uh..." Pidge faltered, hand fidgeting with the leg of their glasses.

"And something else; I've never seen Lance when you guys are together. I've even seen Allura, but not Lance." He pointed out, arms crossed against his chest. 

"Oh well, that's the thing...it sorta involves him, but it's uh, well,..." Pidge trailed off, mumbling the rest of their words under their breath and staring at the wall. 

Before Keith could ask, Hunk and Shiro came by; noticing him, Shiro stopped and greeted Keith. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Uh, I was asking Pidge about what you guys are up to that apparently involves Lance; but it's weird since since he's never with you." He answered. 

"Oh, I see." Shiro was quiet for a moment before speaking again. 

"Do you want to come with us? We're on our way to listen to him right now, actually." 

"What? Listen?" 

"C'mon, the more you talk the more we're missing!" Hunk groaned, briskly walking ahead, Pidge taking the diversion to follow him. 

"What's going on?" Keith asked. 

"You'll see." Shiro replied, walking ahead as the red paladin followed behind him in silence. 

Their walk was short, easily finding Hunk and Pidge by a door. 

"You gotta stay quiet for this!" Hunk whisper shouted, finger in front of his lips for emphasis. 

"Ok ok..." Keith whispered in reply, standing next Shiro on his side of the door. 

Looking in, he saw Lance laying on his back, legs crossed and arms on his chest. He yawned, hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Man...I've got it bad, haha...why do I crush on people I've got no chance with?.." He muttered, shifting so he was sitting up. 

He hummed for a little before he started to sing. 

'Feels like I'm in a cartoon. Lovestruck, shot with a harpoon. Flying high as a ballon, and I ain't comin down. Got no, no chill around you, but I'm trying, trying to play cool. Don't want to rush it on too soon, I'm keeping you around...' 

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Lance, the most annoying person in space that he was stuck with, had the voice of a damn angel. He could even feel the emotions Lance put into his voice; eyes glued on him as if he looked away this Lance would vanish and be replaced with the loud-mouthed, self-centered person he was used to. He noticed that Lance had his eyes shut, smile on his face, little laughs thrown in his singing; adding more to the tone of his voice. 

'Superstitiously, I'm watching my words, all of my words, now. Like a birthday wish, don't say it out loud, never out loud..' 

'Cause I want to tell everyone. That you are, you are, my only one. Screaming at the top of my lungs. But I'm whispering, I'm whispering, I'm whispering, cause I don't wanna jinx it..' He sang, chuckling a bit as he felt red rise to his face. 

Keith could feel his own face heat up in response to Lance's display. A glance to the side showed that Hunk and Pidge shared the same pink hue on their faces, even Shiro had a smile on him. 

'Blue birds, fly over my head. Wet dreams, swimmin 'round my bed, eyes closed, 11:11; hopping you will stay. Fingers cross when I kiss you, knocking wood when I miss you. Acting like a teenage fool when you are with me...' 

Keith found himself actually enjoying listening to Lance and liking the song. He noticed that Lance had started tapping his finger to count out the beat of drums; that smile and blush still on his face. He liked this version of Lance better than regular Lance. 

Wait, like? No, prefer, that's the word. 

'Superstitiously...like a birthday dream, don't say it out loud...' 

Keith was stunned at how Lance only seemed to sound better as the song went on. How his voice was pitched as it drew out the words, how smooth and light it sounded. 

'Yeah, I want to tell everyone. That you are, you are, my only one. Screaming at the top of my lungs. But I'm whispering, I'm whispering, I'm whispering, cause I don't wanna jinx it....I don't wanna jinx it...I don't wanna jinx it.' 

Lance sighed, smile still plastered to his face as he opened his eyes slowly. He brought his knees to his chest as a hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Damn...I haven't felt like this since Mashaka.." He muttered. "I must have a thing for guys in red, haha. Time to bottle this up forever 'til I get back home." 

Everyone's head spun to look at Keith so hard they were sure they got whiplash. Keith, on the other hand, was red as a brick, not sure how to process the confidential confession. He admits that he felt something while listening to him, but he's sure it was just the moment; although now he always felt some nagging when talking to Lance. 

He barely registered being dragged in a hurry as the others dispersed. 

"Wow." Hunk breathed out once they had gathered in the dining room. 

"Well, this was...new.." Pidge mumbled, eyes looking everywhere but the person Lance was crushing on. 

Keith was gaping, his heart hammering and thoughts of "Lance likes me?" "Holy shit Lance likes me? Why me?" running a thousand miles, bouncing around his skull. 

"Keith, do you want to talk about it?" Shiro offered, concerned seeing Keith reduced to silence. 

"I-I'm ok, totally okay.!" He stammered, avoiding eye contact in favor of staring at the floor. 

"Woah, there a party goin on here?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Lance's voice, turning to see him leaning against the door frame. "I'm wounded, there's a party and I'm not invited?" He yelled in a mock of heartbreak, arm daintily brought to his head. "Hunk, how could you?" 

"Not a party dude." He replied. 

"Yeah, I know; wouldn't even be one if I weren't here. Just messin with ya is all." He said, grin on his face as he moved to join the others. 

"Whoaaa," he said in exaggerated awe, "even Keith is here. What'd you do; promise to fight him if came to dinner with everyone?" 

"Shut up Lance." Keith grumbled, face covering the remnants of his blush as he avoided looking at Lance. 

"Dude, why the hand at your mouth. You sick?" He asked, leaning in to get a better look. 

"N-n-no! I'm fine!" He yelled as he sped past Lance; almost knocking him over as he did. 

"Ay, chingada madre!" He grunted, rubbing at the spot he was shoved in, "que pasó con el?" 

"Hey, food, let's have some of that!" Hunk said, rushing into the kitchen, avoiding the awkwardness of the situation. 

Everyone sat and ate, except for Keith. He never came back, staying in his room the rest of the day. 

Keith sat on his bed, as he examined his feelings towards Lance, deep in thought as he lost himself in the waters of his mind. 

He stepped out once for a drink still deep in thought when he had the greatest luck of bumping into the cause of it. 

As he turned to run, he felt a grip on his hand; then was spun around until he was face to face with Lance. 

"Wha-at are you d-" he stuttered as Lance stared at him, hand gently resting on his forehead. 

"Hmm, no sientes calenté.." 

"W-what?" 

"Oh, you were red earlier, so I thought maybe you had a fever. You're a little warm, but not something to worry about." Lance replied, small grin on his face. 

Keith couldn't help but stare at him, taking in how much better he looked with a genuine smile instead of that smirk he always wore. 

'No, don't stare, it's just that song from earlier, it's not like you actually might start liking him, honestly how ridiculous would th-' 

"Dude?" 

"What." He snapped. 

"Damn, I'm just telling you to take care and not get yourself sick and tryin to help. Don't bite me." 

"Very funny." 

Keith quickly glanced at his hand in Lance and couldn't help but focus on how soft it felt; probably from all that lotion he uses that he'll never know he gets it from. 

"Oh, sorry." Lance said as he let go, exposing Keith's hand to the cold air. "That was all really. See ya." He said as turned around and walked away, hiding the light dust if pink on his cheeks as he memorized how Keith's hand felt in his. 

Keith was cemented to the ground, staring after him even after Lance was gone. He brought his hand up, recalling how warm it was being held. 

He ran into his room and threw himself in his bed, more confused than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Mashaka? Who was he to Lance? Will Keith finally face himself or try and run?? Find out next time ;3c
> 
> (If y'all wanna make stuff for this tag it as #lance's talent on tumblr !)


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge started to notice a certain pattern. Lance had started to sing a certain song more frequently after speaking to someone before returning to his room.

Pidge, naturally curious, decided to one day shadow him to find their answer.

Day one, Lance talked to Hunk. Not for long, and Lance went back to his room. He sang, but not the song they were hoping for.

Day two, Lance bumped into Shiro. They spoke for a few minutes, Shiro heading to the command room, Lance following. Peering in, it didn't look like he was paying attention, he was just gazing at the stars. He didn't sing that day, just went back to his room.

Day three, Lance ran into Keith. They got into their usual fights, even going to spar in the training room. Afterwards, Lance headed back to his room.

That's when Pidge heard it.

'There was an angel who had lost both her wings; For a black vow she made, she had given her everything. Even the past that she had loved with her heart, she had taken into her hands and torn it all apart..’

‘ _So he sings this when he’s seen Keith…_ ’ Pidge realized. Though, they heard Lance sing the verse with “he” other times, so they rationalized that Lance probably switched the pronoun.

Deep in thought, Pidge didn’t notice the cause for Lance’s song come down the hallway.

“Oh, he-“ Keith was cut off by Pidge bringing a finger to their lips, head slightly jerking to the door by their side.

Keith understood, and came quietly to join them, opposite of Pidge. He had never seemed to catch Lance singing, so he decided this was his lucky day.

‘This is so frickin ironic..’ Pidge thought, fighting to keep their face neutral and letting loose a snort.

‘One day there was, on these twilight city streets, a lone angel, who was lost and very weak. But at that time,…’ Lance paused briefly before continuing ‘..at that time, he had raised his head to find, the most beautiful boy he would ever meet.’

‘And in that moment, before any other thought, the poor angel fell in love as soon as eyes had looked. And with these feelings that would never be forgiven in him, he had opened up Pandora’s box.’

Pidge found themselves absorbed in the song. They hadn’t really heard songs that were stories before; they wondered where Lance had heard it in the first place.

‘If I give up the purity I have now, and I could live a life where our love is to be allowed; I would gladly cut away both my wings, I would not hesitate to bow down to the demon king…’

“Wow,” Keith whispered, “that angel really must love that guy..” he said, absorbed in the story Lance was singing.

“Well that’s obvious.” Pidge stated, shushing him as Lance moved on to the next verse.

‘Today there was, in the place of holy vows, a groom-to-be, with darkness as his shroud. But suddenly, he had turned his head to see, the most curious girl that he would ever meet. And in that moment, though he couldn’t tell you why, the wretched boy fell in love as soon as they met eyes. And with these feelings that would never be forgiven in him; he had turned back on all his life...’

Keith had never found himself so interested in a song, much less one Lance was singing. But it was so fascinating to him. He had even begun to imagine what could happen next.

“ _Could there be some loophole in the angel’s deal and he could be robbed of his happiness?” “Does the groom know the girl is the angel and would he still reject him?”_ He thought.

Listening on, the paladins found themselves happy for the groom and the disguised angel. Though Pidge had the feeling the song was going to take a bad turn.

They were right, as the next verse told of divine punishment killing the groom, leaving the angel alone and heartbroken. Emotions tugging at their heartstrings, they listened in eagerly for the ending.

‘…and as his last act of defying his fate, left behind nothing but a single feather in his place; having chosen to save the boy, disappeared from this world..!’

Pidge and Keith were shocked at the angel’s immense sacrifice. To love someone so much to the point of giving their lives for them? Keith couldn’t imagine meeting someone like that.

 _‘Although,’_ he thought to himself, _‘I think Lance would. He seems like that kind of person. He’d do anything for them I bet..’_

Pidge felt tortured that Keith was so slow and Lance was literally projecting himself into a song that they decided they were going to help these dummies get together even if it killed them.

They made a loud gasp to grab his attention. Seeing Lance jump and cutting him from finishing the last line of the song, Pidge thought they maybe overdid the gasp. Lance turned to see the source of the noise when he looked towards the door and saw his audience. He had never wanted to eject himself into space more than this moment as he looked at Pidge to **_oh fuck Keith is here fucking kill me_** he thought.

“ _Mierda_ ” he whispered as he moved to join them at the door. “S-So, what brings you guys here?” He asked, voice trying to hide his nervousness and fighting to keep the red out of his face.

“Nothing; we were just walking by when we heard you…” Pidge said, eyes flicking towards Keith.

“You know Lance,” Keith said, arms crossed as he gave him a small smile, “you sing pretty well.”

Lance felt like he was going to collapse from a heart attack. Keith heard him sing, and he thought he was _good_. He was in between mortification and joy. There was no way he knew that he was singing about how he felt about him, but he was terrified of the small possibility. He couldn’t believe that he had been complimented by his crush about his singing about his feelings for him.

“Pfft,” he finally managed to scoff , “I know. Singing for most of your life since you were little tends to do that.”

“I’m being serious.” Keith said.

“ _Woahhh_ , a genuine compliment from Keith!” he said in mock awe “It’s such an honor.”

Lance raised a hand to his forehead, eyes batting at Keith “Your words, I think I’m about to swoon..!”

“Ugh.” Keith groaned at having to deal with the regular Lance. He preferred the calm Lance he saw while he was singing, who looked almost serene, his voice full of emotion; that Lance would be much better to be around.

“Anyways, that song was really nice Lance.” Pidge chimed in. “Where’d you hear it?”

“Oh uh, one of my sisters knew about it. She’s going through a phase, but the songs she finds are actually really good. And this song, I really liked the story. I thought it was really touching and tragic; their love was amazing to me.” ‘Not to mention I see myself as the angel’ He thought but didn’t voice.

“Do you know any other songs like that?”

“Well, you’ll just have to find out if you catch me again, won’t you?” He smirked, slightly ruffling Pidge’s hair.

“Welp, later.” Lance said as he moved past them and walked away, running and letting his face turn completely red as soon as he turned a corner.

Keith followed suit, separating from Pidge and heading the opposite direction Lance went.

Pidge was left by themselves, silently murmuring to themselves.

‘These two are hopeless', they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about the delay in this chapter. personal stuff happened and i ran into a really big case of writers block. I really wanted to do this song but was like lost at how to write it. But I did it!! I hope you enjoy, and thanks to kittens-for-fists.tumblr.com for being my beta reader and inspo for joining voltron!! Lyrics used in this chapter belong to SirHamnet on youtube!
> 
> Edit: I've been told that I should include the names of songs, and im sorry i havent been doning that from the start lmao ! Song used in this chapter is Alluring Secret~ Black Vow


	7. Chapter 7

The halls of the castle were deathly silent. Quiet enough you could hear a pin drop from the lion’s holding.  
  
The silence was disturbed by someone’s steps and breathing.  
  
Keith hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. Time flies when you train, he guessed; the sweat on his brow a sign of how much effort he put in.  
  
While on his way back to his room, he thought he heard a voice drift in the air. He enjoyed how it sounded, distant and haunting, softly bouncing off the walls.  
  
Almost in a trance, he followed the sound to its source: a slightly cracked door to the main control room.  
  
Peering in through the sliver he spied Lance, gazing at the stars.  
  
‘Throwing away about seven billion life forms onto this tiny planet and running away…telling us to live with the light of one fraction of that what an egocentric and delusional idea.’  
  
_‘Planet? Is he missing earth again?’_ Keith wondered. He knew Lance missed earth; he’d catch acting less himself, a bit quieter and serious He himself wondered if he could ever offer to help him, since Lance would just laugh it off, insisting no he’s fine really what are you his mom or something?  
  
‘…where the blue has been smeared with black. Stars, astronomy, creation; geo-models, relative theories- just what are we in the end?..’  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith turned his head and found Shiro looking at him. He came over to Keith’s side, looking between him and the door.  
  
“What are you up to?”  
  
Keith, panicked that Lance might hear Shiro’s voice, shushed him, a finger over his lips to add emphasis.  
  
“Listen, Lance is singing.”  
  
Shiro’s eyebrows rose at Keith’s claim, but kept silent in order to hear.  
  
‘Reflecting myself on my battered telescope, I’m looking at a star far, far away. It’s so dark, plain-looking, and on top of that, so helpless; quietly, the meteor shower falls down its cheeks, resenting the thought of an absent god, I put my hands together, wishing ‘”please star come find me, before you flicker thrice and die...”’  
  
Shiro was surprised, to say the least. He had never really thought of talents, let alone Lance having one. His voice was so engaging to listen to; it reminded him of songs he could listen to for hours until he fell asleep. Lance dropped his arrogant tone and replaced it with every emotion he could imagine, Shiro thought. He admired the effort he could hear Lance putting in.  
  
Keith was taken by Lance’s singing, immediately cursing the thought and the heat he could feel in his face following it. There was something about how Lance sang, moving his body to accentuate the flow of the song. The added glow and backdrop of the stars through the glass wasn’t too bad either.  
  
‘…but apparently that clear blue color, is the vestige of someone’s tears, somewhere…’  
  
Lance stopped, bringing a hand up to wipe at the corner of his eye quickly, sighing and looking wistfully out to the glittering expanse outside. He went towards the window, placing a hand on the cold glass. Unmoving, he took a breath and started again.  
  
‘Bringing with me my battered telescope I’m aiming, running for that far away star. I’m still so small and clumsy, but I can’t give up on it…I’ve stumbled and struggled, but at last it’s within my reach...’  
  
‘This universe is so vast, and fathomless’ Lance sang, voice pitched loudly as if yelling, ‘yet it’s still so full of mysteries.’  
  
‘If there’s only one thing, I know for sure,’ he continued, tilting his head up to look at even more countless stars.  
  
‘It’s lonely to be on my own.’  
  
Lance pulled his hand off the glass, looking down at the tears falling in his reflection. He stared, chuckling softly as he wiped the still running tears.  
  
“I’m surrounded by people and stars, but I still feel so…” Lance muttered, breathing deeply to calm himself.  
  
_‘Does he really feel that way?’_ Shiro asked himself. Lance would always have a smile stuck on his face, making some bad joke and using awful pick-up lines on anyone that looked remotely female. He had never stopped to think that Lance was actually lonely.  
  
A sigh broke him out of his thoughts, peering in Shiro saw Lance crane his head back up to look outside, a hand cradling an elbow.  
  
“Keith, let’s go.” Shiro quietly told him, lightly tapping his shoulder to grab his attention.  
  
Keith hummed in agreement, but backed away from the door slowly, eyes glued to shrinking back of the boy inside.  
  
Walking ahead, Shiro waited for Keith to catch up; he also cast one last glance at the door. He was happy to see that Lance had a more calmer side to himself, but felt a little guilty that he learned about it by spying on him.  
  
Keith and Shiro decided to take it easier on Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angst tbh and Neru's songs are the perfect songs for sad time, so maybe a hint of the songs i might use for sad chptrs? ah well, sad space themed song is perfect for lance haha
> 
> Edit: Song used in this chapter is Abandoned Stella, produced by Neru-P, translation done by Hazuki no Yume (his songs are really good I highly recommend listening to them)


End file.
